Not an Ending, but a New Beginning
by CherryWolf713
Summary: Family doesn't let one of their own venture out alone without backup. Companion piece to 'The Aftermath'.


**Title :** Not an Ending, but a New Beginning

 **Author :** CherryWolf713

 **Summary :** Family doesn't let one of their own venture out alone without backup. Companion piece to 'The Aftermath'.

 **Pairing :** Captain Swan all the way people

 **Status :** Complete

 **Disclaimer :** Not mine, not matter how much I long to be Captain Hook's bar wench...

A/N : A little companion piece to my other OUaT story, The Aftermath. You might want to read that one first :)

* * *

 **Not an Ending, but a New Beginning**

It was too bright outside.

Killian didn't want the sunshine, didn't like it. After the events of the previous night it didn't seem right nor did it set well with him.

For how could there be sunshine in Storybrooke after Emma Swan no longer resided there?

The old floor boards creaked and moaned under his weight as Killian paced back and forth across his cabin, his hand collecting anything and everything he thought he may require on his journey. He had some mild consideration for the fact that he sorely needed a bigger satchel but brushed the concern off, not wanting to waste the valuable time it would take to acquire one.

With only one thing left to grab, Killian paused when he heard a noise from above deck, his eyes quickly surveying the boards above before he glanced at the ladder that lead to the main hatch. More than annoyed with the disruption, he quickly dropped the bag on his bed and made for the top deck, intent on quickly removing the bloody idiot foolish enough to grace his ship this morning. But the sight greeting him by the plank gave him pause.

David Nolan, Henry Mills, and Robin Hood stood nearby, bags tossed casually by their feet, coats and hats adorning their forms.

"Before you say anything, we're coming with you," Henry boldly claimed, not waiting for Killian to address them. He merely raised his eyebrow, not sure how to respond to the boys wish to accompany him without hurting his feelings.

David, princely as ever, rolled his eyes at his grandson and added, "what Henry meant was that we're here to help. It's fairly obvious that this Merlin is not residing in Storybrooke."

"Aye," Killian agreed. "But what of it? We can't all go. Someone must stay to help protect the town."

"Storybrooke is in well hands," David assured him.

"Yeah," Henry agreed, adding helpfully, "We now have a dragon on _our_ side."

Killian crossed his arms, not too sure he trusted this Lily as much as Emma's lad seemed to, but he didn't voice his concerns over the dragon's true allegiance. "Henry, your mother would not appreciate it if I allowed you to come with me."

"With _us_ ," David amended, stepping up to face Killian head on. "And yes, he is."

"Besides, I totally just saved everyone a few days ago. Hunting down an ancient wizard from the Middle Ages should be a piece of cake," he boasted.

"We all love Emma and want her back home, where she belongs. We're family. And family doesn't let one of theirs venture out alone without backup," David proclaimed softly, reaching out to lay a hand on Killian's shoulder.

Killian swallowed, his chest tightening at the thought of Prince Charming including him in his family. The thought, nay _wish_ to one day be included in this family tree had been swimming in his mind and heart for months now, growing and growing till the longing was a constant battle now. He ached to drop to bended knee, to slip a ring made of gold onto his beloved's perfect finger, to finally find a family to call his own.

"I'm coming with you, and so is Henry - you're not doing this alone," David added, giving his shoulder a squeeze before he let go.

Killian finally nodded, taking a deep breath to gain some clarity after the turn of events. Henry had stepped up to flank his grandfather and beamed at him, his eyes twinkling with mirth.

"I wish to accompany you also," Robin proclaimed, stepping up to David's other side. "Your Emma spared my Love last night. She is someone I would gladly follow into battle and be proud to help her. I'm prepared to help bring her back safely in whatever way I can."

"You got a whole group of us packed and ready to go. What do ya say, Pirate?" David asked, a grin forming as he reached back and grabbed a fourth bag, this one still empty. He held it out toward Killian. "Fancy a road trip?"

* * *

 **A/N :** please review and let me know what ya though :)


End file.
